Garth
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade |birth= |death= |profession=Treasure Hunter |allegiances=*Panama Hat *Fedora's Gang }} Garth, also known as "Fedora", was the leader of a gang of hired treasure hunters who retrieved the Cross of Coronado from a canyon site in Utah in 1912 for the antiquities collector Panama Hat. Biography On a looting excavation in Utah in 1912, Garth wore a leather jacket and brown fedora, unaware he was being observed by two young boy scouts named Indiana Jones and Herman Mueller. While Garth's back was turned, Jones sent Herman to get help then stole the Cross of Coronado, racing away on horseback. Garth and his men drove after Jones in cars, and followed on foot when the boy transferred to the top of a passing circus train. The man in the fedora confronted Jones who backed away and fell through the roof of the lion car. Garth helped Jones escape the dangerous situation but after the scout declared that the artifact should be in a museum he retreated into Doctor Fantasy's Magic Caboose. Garth directed his men to make sure Jones couldn't double back and entered the coach in time to see Jones hide inside a magic box. Knowing he had the boy trapped, Garth urged him to come out when the box suddenly collapsed with no-one inside. Garth rushed to the back of the train to see Jones flee home. He cursed in frustration but allowed himself a small grin as he watched the kid escape. for failing.]] Eventually, Garth and his gang approached the Jones house and recovered the salvaged artifact for his client Panama Hat with the assistance of the local Sheriff. However, Garth admired young Jones' attempt to claim it, for which he gave the boy some words of encouragement, along with his hat, which he placed on Jones' head before walking out the door. Legacy Following his experience with Garth and his grave robbing gang, Indy drew a comic book relating his attempt to retrieve the Cross. During his early days at the Sorbonne, Jones possibly lend it to René Emile Belloq, who ended up becoming one of his rivals. By 1938, the comic was in possession of Belloq's son, who had found it among his deceased father's old stuff.The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones In 1941, during World War II, after nearly losing his fedora in a plane crash off the coast of Haiti, Jones told his friend George McHale the story of how he acquired his fedora when he was a boy scout and discovered Garth robbing the Cross of Coronado, assuring Mac that Garth taught him that you can't always win and you must wait until another day, something in which he was right, as he eventually recovered the Cross off the coast of Portugal.Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead Personality and traits Garth was a grave robber who held little in the historical value of the Cross of Coronado he found with his gang in 1912, choosing to sell it to a private collector rather than giving it to a museum. However, he sympathized with the young Indiana Jones who got into trouble with a lion after he had taken the Cross from the gang. Garth urged the boy to throw his whip to him so he could be pulled to safety. When Jones lost the Cross back to the gang, Garth stayed behind to pass on his fedora. Behind the scenes Garth/Fedora was played by Richard Young in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. A few months after the film's premiere, Young reprised the role in a live performance for the opening show (which was produced by Steven Spielberg) of the 1989 National Boy Scout Jamboree at Fort A.P. Hill in Virginia. "Fedora" is the name of the character given in the script and credits. While the subtitles on both the 2003 and 2008 editions of the Last Crusade DVD acknowledge the Fedora name spoken by Roscoe, Ryder Windham's junior novelization of the film and the Spanish dub of the film gives his name as Garth.''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel During the development of the film's script, written by Jeffrey Boam, Fedora was originally going to be the central antagonist of the prologue sequence, before the Panama Hat character was created.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Early drafts also alluded to him being Abner Ravenwood, Indiana's future mentor.Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4 However, all references to this identity have been removed from the final cut, although he still appears more prominently than the other hunters with close-ups. Additionally, Fedora ended up being the only one who sympathized with the young Indy unlike his companions, prompting them to save the young Jones when he was in danger of being killed by a lion at the Dunn & Duffy Combined Circus train. Interestingly, in the storyboards for the film, Fedora was depicted urging Jones to leave the Cross of Coronado behind (in a manner similar to the film's climax when Indy implores Elsa Schneider to save herself) so he can be pulled to safety.Young Indy Sequence storyboards at The Lucas Museum of Narrative Art The character seems to reappear in Wolfgang Hohlbein's novel Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk (Indiana Jones and the Lost People) where it's suggested his name is Jake, though ambiguities in the story's narrative could be referring to Half Breed instead.Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Fedora and his men chase both Indy and Herman onto the train after discovering them at the canyon site. After the defeat of his men, Fedora manages to reach the magic car but after realizing that the scouts have escaped, he surrenders, so he never regains the Cross of Coronado nor gives Indy his hat.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Although the Young Indy sequence is omitted from the sequel, Fedora still appears in a photograph while Marcus Brody speaks with Indy and, in this version, Sallah about their mission to recover the Cross of Coronado.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues There were plans by Hasbro in 2009 for an action figure of Garth and an Adventure Heroes set with action figures of the Young Indiana Jones and Garth, but the toyline was cancelled before these could be made.Hasbro Cancelled Indiana Jones Line List at JediDefender.comCool Toy Review Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ja:ガース Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Americans Category:Characters alive when last seen